


Lies

by Jayden und Verwelkt (SailorVFan10)



Series: Shades of the Exiled [6]
Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon
Genre: Community: 365drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-29
Updated: 2011-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorVFan10/pseuds/Jayden%20und%20Verwelkt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the truth hurts less than when you find out it was all just a lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies

He was lied to.  
He turned on his heel and left the room, his eyes burning, his hands balled up into fists. He slammed the door to his room shut and banged his fist against the wall until his hand threatened to break.  
 _They said Father was okay... They said everything would be okay..._  
But it wasn't. His father was dead and they had lied right to his face.  
 _It would have stung less if they had just told me the truth in the first place._


End file.
